A Song-Inspired Series
by Lonewolf.007
Summary: This is a series of one-shots, inspired by songs/song titles. Plenty of fluff involving our favourite crime-fighting couple. Prompts and song suggestions are welcome.
1. LOVE

**Song:** L.O.V.E

**Artist:** Frank Sinatra

**A/N:** Inspired by the film "Parent Trap" in which this song was used :)

* * *

The candlelight flickered, casting a beautiful glow over the entire scene. Maura could hardly believe her eyes when Jane took the blindfold off. Gazing about her, she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her mouth as she took in the beautiful sight that lay before her.

Standing in the doorway, she looked into the room, lit entirely with candles and the moonlight that shone through the portholes that lined the walls. It was tastefully decorated with various coloured roses on small side tables around the room – white, red, pink, peach. A beautiful painting of the Boston harbour hung over the sideboard that held an ice bucket containing a bottle of wine. In the centre of the room was a table, set for two. A small vase containing red roses sat in the middle, along with a small brazier of candles that made the silverware glint. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle lapping of waves as the ship drifted lazily on the water, and the two women's quiet breathing.

"Oh Jane…" Maura whispered, overcome with emotion, "It's beautiful."

The detective smiled, putting an arm around her waist. "You like it?"

"I love it," the honey-blonde woman turned in her lover's arms, placing a chaste kiss upon her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Maur," Jane reached a hand up, cupping the doctor's cheek.

Leaning in for another kiss, Maura smiled into it, as her hands lost themselves in the tangles of Jane's hair. How she had gotten lucky enough to call the brave, reckless detective her own she didn't know, but she was thankful for it every single day. Extremely loyal, unbelievably brave, so determined to protect the ones she cared about that she'd willingly risk her own life, Jane Rizzoli was certainly not your average kind of person. Since the moment Maura had met Detective Rizzoli, she had known, _in her gut_, that she was… special. Despite all their obvious differences – sport interests, drink preferences, viewpoints, just their entire personalities – the two had grown extremely close in a very short amount of time. And it had reached even beyond the scope of friendship, blossoming into something that Maura, if she was honest with herself, had dreamed about but never believed would experience. And as their relationship progressed, the ME broke down through the many walls of the tough brunette, uncovering a side of Jane that only she ever witnessed. The gentle Jane, the loving Jane, the passionate Jane, the romantic Jane. It had been extremely interesting and endearing when Maura came to the conclusion that Jane was, indeed, a hopeless romantic. This surprise evening, organised by none other than tough-as-nails Hurricane-Jane of the BPD, was certainly testimony to that fact, and it only made Maura fall for her even more, if that was possible.

_"Jane, where are you taking me?"_

_The doctor was dressed up – that was to say, even more dressed up than usual – at Jane's request. She had happily acquiesced when Jane asked her the night before to put on something special for this evening. The detective had been dropping hints over the past fortnight about the arrangement and how amazing it would be. Jane's teasing smile and the spark in her eyes made Maura feel almost lightheaded with curiosity and love. Whatever the brunette had in mind, she had obviously been planning it for a while, and Maura couldn't help feeling overwhelmed at the fact that the woman who hated hugs was willing to go through so much trouble to give her a wonderful night. So now, here she was, dressed in a new, bold red strapless dress that hugged her body in all the right places. Matching heels and a gold pendant necklace that Jane had given her rounded off the look, and she wore her hair out, in its carefully styled curls, the way she knew Jane loved. And her vision was also currently obscured by a black blindfold, securely tied by Jane._

_"Maur," Jane sighed in amused exasperation, "You know I can't tell you. It's a surprise!"_

_"Jane, please? You've been teasing me for the last two weeks!"_

_"So why stop now?" Maura could hear the smirk in her detective's voice._

Her_ detective. She loved thinking of Jane Rizzoli as _hers_. Only Jane had ever brought out the possessive streak in Maura, a streak she wasn't even aware she had until the homicide detective strolled into the room at BPD and into her life. Jane was also the only one who had ever made Maura's heart beat as fast as it did by just being in her presence. Before the blindfold had gone on, the doctor caught a glimpse of what Jane was wearing, and the sight had made her throat go dry, and her knees go weak. Jane had forgone the usual suit outfit, wearing a beautiful black dress that happened to accentuate her glorious figure. She was also wearing heels, a phenomenon that Maura knew could only occur when forced into by either herself or Angela, and the glint of metal on her wrist showed Maura that she was wearing the watch she'd given her last Christmas. Maura also noticed the small amount of make-up Jane was wearing, artfully bringing out her dark brown eyes, that were gazing at her with a mixture of warmth, love, excitement, awe and… was it nervousness? Her wonderfully wild tangles of hair remained mostly the same, perhaps a little neater than usual, but Maura had always liked it most when Jane wore her hair out. Being able to run her fingers through it, allow them to tangle in it, grip it to remain grounded… the honey-blonde haired doctor quickly stopped that vein of thought before it became too much, as she felt Jane tug at the blindfold to check it's integrity._

_After being sure of Maura's sightlessness, Jane had gently taken the doctor's arm and presumably guided her towards the car. Maura could feel the concrete of the pathway that led from her house to the road under her feet, hear the heels striking the ground. The sound of the car door opening confirmed her theory, and she felt Jane's hands guiding her into the seat and then buckling her in. The kiss that followed had been unexpected, but very happily accepted, as Maura blindly reached a hand up to stroke Jane's cheek._

_"Mmmm, I didn't see that one coming, detective."_

_A low chuckle met her ears, and she felt Jane lean in again, planting another on her lips. She could feel the smile in it, before Jane drew back again._

_"Alright, Dr Isles," the teasing voice was back. "I'm going to get into the driver's seat, and take us to our mysterious destination. And you aren't allowed to peek. Okay?"_

_Maura was less than pleased with the idea, and pouted in what she hoped was Jane's direction._

_"No, Maura. You can't look. Promise?"_

_Letting out a sigh, because she knew it was a pointless battle, Maura finally agreed. "If I must."_

_"Oh you must. And when we get there, I am going to ask you if you peeked, and you can't lie." The voice sounded decidedly smug, and the honey-blonde haired woman had no problem conjuring the image of Jane hovering just above her, with that half-smirk on her face and the self-satisfied look in her eyes. It could be so infuriating… and incredibly sexy._

_With another huff of defeat, Maura settled against the seat, and listened to the sounds of Jane closing the door, and walking around to the other side. The driver door opening, the rustling as Jane got in, the driver door closing, and the engine kick-starting. After that, a comfortable silence seemed to settle in the car, only disturbed by the hum of the engine and random sounds of the world beyond the confines of their car. Maura could only give a rough estimation of how long they'd been on the road, and she knew that due to the lack of one of her primary senses, it would be quite inaccurate. Filled with anticipation, she fidgeted in her lap, until a warm hand covered them, holding one and rubbing a thumb over it. Smiling at the contact, Maura flipped her own over, entwining her fingers with Jane's. They continued the rest of their trip like that, until finally, the car seemed to move off concrete road, onto an unfamiliar surface. When the car pulled to a stop, they both sat in silence for another moment, before Maura decided to break it._

_"Are we here?"_

_"Not quite, sweetie."_

_Maura frowned a little at that, well and truly confused as to where they were now._

_"C'mon, let me help you out of the car." _

_Maura heard the door open once more as Jane climbed out. The footsteps were an interesting sound, certainly not like heel against concrete. Maura decided to hypothesise – it wasn't the same as guessing – that it was most likely a wooden surface of some sort. _

_The door opened on her side and a cool breeze met her skin. The scent of Jane Rizzoli filled her nose as she felt the woman lean in, undoing the belt and reaching for her. It was truly amazing what an olfactory sense could do to the human body. Maura could never get enough of that smell, of lavender and the underlying scent that was distinctly Jane. Depending on when and where, there would be other scents mixed in as well, but that smell was always present. And it was enough to make the chief ME wild with desire._

_Guided out of the confines of the car, Maura stood, turning her head in vain as she strained to catch a glimpse of the surrounding environment. The warm arm that wrapped around her waist caused her to turn towards where she knew the taller woman was, and she leaned in, hoping Jane would meet her halfway. Obviously getting the message, they indulged in another glorious kiss, before Maura pulled back, smiling._

_"So what are we doing now? Do I get to take the blindfold off yet?"_

_"Nope. Not yet."_

_Maura feigned annoyance. "Really, Detective Rizzoli? Do you ever intend to take this blindfold off?" she questioned, her lips twitching into a smile._

_"Well, I could always leave it on… it should make some of tonight's planned activities very... interesting…" Jane's voice got huskier as she reached the end of that sentence, causing the doctor's breath to hitch. The shorter woman could hear the smirk in Jane's voice again, as she said, "Patience, Dr Isles. Isn't that the practice you always preach?"_

_Unable to think of a reply, as she tried to clear her mind of thoughts on what "tonight's planned activities" were, Maura merely gave a look in Jane's generally direction. The fact that her eyes were covered obviously took away most of the effectiveness, and she felt the taller woman chuckling. She couldn't help the smile that crept over her own lips._

_"Here," Jane began to guide Maura, walking her over the possibly wooden surface, but it was only when they stopped again that the honey-blonde seemed to finally notice the sound of waves._

_"Jane, are we by the harbour?"_

_"You'll see."_

_For a moment, Jane left Maura's side, and she heard the sound of clanking and then a thump. A second later, Jane was at her side again, leading her up some kind of ramp, onto another surface. This time, her senses moving much more quickly, Maura immediately felt the rocking sensation, one profound enough to tell her she was on a boat._

_An arm wound around her waist again, and a hand took one of hers, as she felt her lover lead her once more to what she was sure would be the final destination. Her theory was correct, as another few steps later, Jane stopped her, whispering in her ear, "Are you ready?" Nodding in the affirmative, she felt Jane let go of her hand, reaching up to pull the knot of the blindfold out, and letting it fall._

The kiss deepened, as Jane ran her tongue over Maura's lips, asking for entry, which Maura willingly granted. Opening her mouth, the shorter woman gave a soft moan as her tongue made contact with that of the detective. Jane reached up, one hand finding itself buried in golden locks, the other still wrapped tightly around the doctor's waist. After another minute of passionate kissing, Jane finally pulled back, resting her forehead against Maura's.

"Why don't we have dinner now?" The pout on Maura's face was unbelievably adorable, and Jane couldn't resist leaning in to capture those lips again. "Y'know we have the entire night."

Maura laughed, sending a tingle down Jane's spine, as it always did. "I know. But that doesn't mean I don't want to kiss you right now."

This got her another kiss, before Jane took her arm and led her to the table. Pulling the chair out, the taller woman gestured for Maura to sit, displaying her rarely seen chivalrous nature. At least, it was rarely directed towards anyone but Maura.

When Jane had first met Dr Isles officially, in the Homicide Unit of the BPD, she was initially surprised, recognising the woman from the café who had tried to give her money. Having gotten past the initial introductions, Jane couldn't help feeling differently about this woman than any other person she'd ever met. Maura was quirky, intelligent, and exceedingly literal, with an inability to detect sarcasm, a tool Jane used abundantly. In short, the doctor seemed to be the embodiment of everything that Jane wasn't. With class, money, enough brains to earn her the nickname "Googlemouth", and a lack of interest in any sport other than fencing or ballet (which still weren't sports in Jane's book), the brunette was quick to decide that Maura was brilliant, beautiful, and way out of her league. And yet, here she was, sitting across from the most stunning person she'd ever met, their hands entwined over the table. Only Jane had been able to push past the distance the honey-blonde had set about herself, reaching in deep enough to capture her heart. Jane spent every night thanking the universe for giving her such an amazing person that she could call her girlfriend. Her heart sped up again, as she thought ahead to what she hoped would happen tonight. She'd worked so hard to bring it about.

_Jane had been planning this night for God knows how long, determined to make it absolutely perfect. After all, Maura Isles deserved nothing less. For the last month, Jane had been looking, searching for the perfect night, the perfect setting. She was sure she'd never spent so much time staring at a computer screen in her free time. It had been difficult, trying to organise everything without Maura finding out, or at least suspecting something. More than once, the doctor had walked in on Jane while she was surfing the net for a restaurant, or a park, or something. It took split second thinking, something the detective had honed over the years on the force, to react and as quickly and casually as possible, change the screen to something else, usually case-related._

_It was only about two weeks ago when she stumbled across the night ship. It was simple, and not too expensive. But it had the kind of class, beauty and privacy that the brunette knew her lover would appreciate. After doing some more looking into it, she organised to go down the next day after work to check out the ship, and finalise the payment for a night on the harbour._

_There was just one problem._

_The thing about working together was that it was difficult to sneak away without the other knowing. At the end of each work day, either Jane would go down to the morgue or Maura would come up to the Homicide Unit, so they could leave together. It was an easy routine, and if she was to suddenly leave without her, it would arouse suspicion, and the detective knew well enough how quickly Maura could find and piece together her plans._

_It was no good. Jane knew she'd have to enlist help to do this, and coming to the conclusion that they would find out soon anyway, she called Frankie over to their unit, and got Korsak and Frost's attention._

_"Hey, I need to tell you guys something, and I don't want you all to… you know… go crazy or something," Jane began, a little nervously. "You know Maura and I have been together for two years now, and we've been best friends even longer than that." She saw her brother open his mouth, and held up a hand to stop him interrupting. She knew she'd have to get it out as soon as possible before she lost the nerve or they were interrupted by some new development in their current case. "I love Maura more than I've ever loved anyone else. She makes me really happy, like… happier than I thought I ever could be. And…" she took a deep breath. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."_

_Silence fell after Jane's declaration. A lot hinged on what her friends thought about this. But the suspense was short lived when a huge cheer erupted from the Homicide Unit, drawing the curious attention of passing cops. Suddenly Jane was engulfed in a huge hug from Frankie, Frost grinning and giving her a clap on the back. Korsak was chuckling, and when it was quiet enough, he replied, "It's about time, Jane!"_

_The brunette looked slightly confused as the three men nodded at each other in agreement. "What?"_

_"Aw, c'mon Janie," Frankie said. "We've all been waiting for the moment you'd pop the question, you took so long we half expected Maura to be the one to do it."_

_Korsak shook his head, "We've seen you two around each other, it was obvious that you were going to get married, it was just a question of when."_

_"Yeah, we were beginning to wonder if you were gonna get there by your fifties."_

_"Hey!" Jane hit Frankie and Frost on the shoulder._

_"Ow, hey, just saying!" Frankie rubbed his arm. Jane rolled her eyes at him._

_"So what do you need us to do?" Frost took a shot, guessing that Jane was looking for some assistance._

_Jane leaned against the edge of her desk, running a hand through her hair. "Tonight I'm checking out this night ship I saw in an online advertisement. It looked pretty good, decent price, flexible with the kind of setting you want, time and date up to you. I think Maura would really like it, and I was thinking, maybe we could have dinner together, it'd be nice and quiet, y'know."_

_"The company wouldn't happen to be called 'Cruise to Remember', would it?" Korsak asked._

_"Think it is, actually. How'd you know that?"_

_The old detective smiled, "One of my old veteran buddies founded it. He was a bit of a romantic fool, had a sweetheart back home that he wrote to regularly, and when we were finally discharged, they got married. I was at the wedding, beautiful ceremony. He went on to try give others happily ever afters too, and started the business with his own ship. Grew to something pretty big."_

_"Is it good?"_

_"Sure. Everything I've ever heard about it has been pretty good, and knowing him, it would certainly cater to all your requests. Why don't I come with you, might be able to help you strike up a better deal?"_

_"Mates rates," Frost nodded._

_"Thanks, Korsak," Jane smiled back. "That'd really mean a lot."_

_"Alright, Jane, you need us to try and hold up the doc then?" Frankie asked._

_"Right, yeah, that's what I wanted to ask you about. Can you guys distract her somehow, you know, take her to the Robber or something, while we go check out the ship?"_

_Korsak rubbed his chin, thinking. "Why don't we tell Dr Isles that I need to go down to the docks to collect some data about an old case, and asked you to come down with me? Frost and Frankie, you can stay back and tell her you're working on this case, and you were teaching Frankie a few tips or something."_

_They all nodded, it seemed like a solid enough plan. "Hey, Frankie, Frost, see if you can get her to the Dirty Robber, we can meet up there."_

_"Sure thing, sis," Frankie gave her sister another pat on the back. "I'm really happy for you. You gotta ring?"_

_Jane smiled. Reaching into her inside blazer pocket that was casually draped over her chair, she pulled out a small velvet box. Cracking it open for the others to see, the light caught the surface of the small, beautiful diamond. It rested on a simple golden band, but when Jane carefully took out the ring, a small engraving, saying "Forever and always" could be seen on the inside._

_Appreciative whistles came from all three men, as they took in the stunning ring. It was without difficulty that they visualised the ring sitting on the doctor's finger, and with pride and joy when they saw a beautiful wedding with the happy couple in their mind's eye._

_"Damn, she's gonna love it."_

_It was difficult to hide the pride and relief Jane felt at her friends' approval. But then the clicking of heels down the hallway drew them all out of their happy little bubble. Only one person in this building wore heels. Grabbing the ring, Jane hurriedly closed the box and stuffed it into her pocket while Frost and Frankie dived behind the computer and Korsak quickly made his way back to his desk. Not a second later, the beautiful honey-blonde had walked in, smiling at the men and positively beaming at the sight of Jane. She walked over, and planted a swift, chaste kiss against the taller woman's lips._

_"Hello, sweetie."_

_Jane managed to get her heart rate back under control in time to respond, "Hey." She reached up with a hand to gently stroke Maura's cheek, before leaning in for another quick kiss. "Why are you up here so early?"_

_"We finished lab work a little early, and I didn't have any paperwork left so I thought I might as well come up to see you."_

_"Awww, Maur." She couldn't help placing another kiss on the smiling doctor's lips. "Hey, I'm really sorry, but Korsak and I have to go down to the docks. Korsak reckons he can find something on one of our older cases."_

_A small frown creased Maura's perfect brow, as she thought about this. Korsak spoke up, "Yeah, it was about that case about a month ago, with the sailor's death. I know we cleared most of it up, but I just want to check on a couple of things, and asked Jane to come down with me. Frost and Frankie were busy trying to crack the phone code in this case, so I figured I'd get Jane to help."_

_Maura nodded, easily accepting the ploy. "Okay. Just be careful, both of you." Maura touched Jane's cheek. "Don't do anything reckless." Jane rolled her eyes in amused exasperation._

_"It's just some questioning, Maura. We'll be fine."_

_Frost spoke up, "Hey, why don't we all meet up at the Robber later tonight? Frankie and I are almost finished up here, and Dr Isles, you could join us."_

_Everyone nodded._

_"Okay, got some questioning to do," Jane grabbed her blazer, throwing it on casually as she followed Korsak to the door. A hand, however, pulled her back, and she was spun around by Maura, who straightened the blazer, fixing the collar and smoothing it down. The tall brunette was glad that she had shoved the box into her pants pocket – she was sure Maura would have felt the box as she fixed Jane's blazer, had it been in its previous home._

_With that, the detective turned to follow her old partner out of the unit, shooting him a warning glare when Korsak looked at her with a grin, having witnessed the close interaction between the two women. Jane had been teased more than once by her colleagues, not that she really minded, but she didn't realise that the smile her old friend was wearing was one of pure happiness, that his old partner had finally found her special someone._

_Down at "Cruise to Remember", Korsak had caught up with his old friend, Tom. Hearing the plan, Tom was more than happy to give Jane the best he had on offer at a terrific price. It was then that Korsak had asked about the service on the ship for the night._

_"Well, naturally, you have the captain, the cook, the waiters, and some other staff to cater to your wants and needs. It's all included in the package. The decorations and set up will be done beforehand, so there won't be any other hands on deck for your special night."_

_The old detective looked thoughtfully at his friend, then at Jane, who was now regarding him with some curiosity._

_"What if we took care of staffing for the night?"_

_Tom looked a little surprised, but smiled all the same. "If you can provide the man power, I can bring the price down even more, you'll just pay for the ship, food supplies, and the decorating."_

_"Jane, what do you think?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm thinking, we could get Frankie and Frost on board to help with the waitressing, Tommy could work on the technical stuff, your mother might like to cook, and this old man has had his share of seafaring years. You could have the people you care about most nearby, without us intruding, and it'll be easier on the pocket too. 'Course, it's up to you, but there's a suggestion."_

_Jane took a moment to think about it, but in all honesty, she couldn't imagine anything more perfect. Her mother would be a bit of a handful when she told her – no doubt there would be a lot of excited screams, happy tears, bone-breaking hugs and probably an overwhelming urge to tell every single person she met about her daughter's plan. Which was why Jane was intending to tell Angela after the proposal, if it went well. But imagining the happiness her mother would feel in being a part of the special event was enough to convince Jane that it'd be worth it. It'd really make the night that much more special._

_"That's perfect, Korsak!" Jane was grinning from ear to ear. The more she thought about it, the better it seemed._

_The old man laughed, and clapped a hand on Tom's back. "Reckon we could make the deal, Tom?"_

_"Sounds great to me!" Tom beamed. "You can leave everything with me, Detective Rizzoli, I'll have it all set up just right. Just give me a call to finalise the time and date."_

_"Thanks a lot, Tom. And you can call me Jane," she shook hands with the veteran, an excited grin plastered across her face._

_"Not a problem, Jane. Oh, and if you don't mind my asking, what's the lucky girl's name?"_

_Jane's face immediately softened when she thought of the beautiful doctor, her golden curls and warm smile, dressed impeccably. "Maura. Dr Maura Isles."_

_"Well, I'd say she's a right lucky lady to have you."_

_"No." Jane shook her head. "I'm definitely the lucky one."_

Jane certainly believed herself to be extremely lucky. She never could have imagined having such an amazing woman as a girlfriend. Someone so unbelievably beautiful, and smart, and funny, and quirky, and wonderful. The detective was certainly having trouble thinking straight with the gorgeous woman sitting across from her. She decided that it should probably be illegal for someone to look so good. She'd been absolutely floored when she came around to pick Maura up, and saw her wearing the red dress. It was definitely new, Jane decided, having never seen it before, but at the time, the only thing she could think of was how incredibly hot the doctor looked in it. With a pair of killer heels that made her gorgeous long legs drool-worthy, and her honey-blonde locks swept over her shoulder, Jane had felt her heart rate increase tremendously, while her throat went dry and she lost the ability to move. As if Maura knew exactly what she was doing to her detective, she had glanced over the detective with a small smirk, before Jane attacked her with a blindfold. It took a lot of restraint to stop herself from attacking Maura in a completely different way.

Even now, after having had the chance to look at Maura all along the car trip, and while she was leading the sightless woman to their destination, the effect still hadn't worn off, as Jane took in the glorious image of her girlfriend. The small gold pendant hanging from the shorter woman's neck filled Jane's heart with love, as she recognised it as the present she'd bought Maura a year ago for her birthday. She decided the ring would go very nicely with it.

Maura looked into Jane's eyes lovingly, as she used her thumbs to caress the back of Jane's hands. Nothing needed to be said, as they showed each other just how much they meant to each other with their eyes. Words would only be superfluous in this moment as Jane took one of Maura's hands and pressed her lips against it.

A moment later, they both heard footsteps and turned to see Frost and Frankie, dressed in neat white shirts and black vests, with matching black pants walking up to the table. A bow tie was tied around their necks and towel draped over their arms as they took a small bow before straightening up and addressing the two ladies.

"Good evening, Detective Rizzoli and Dr Isles. I am Barry Frost and this is Frankie Rizzoli and we will be your waiters for tonight."

"We hope you enjoy tonight's meal, courtesy of our amazing cook, Angela Rizzoli. We have Tommy Rizzoli catering to your musical tastes, and you'll be in safe hands tonight, with Captain Vince Korsak at the helm."

"We will bring you the entrées in a moment." Frost glanced at Frankie, who quickly moved over to the bucket that was chilling the wine. Pouring out two glasses, Frankie stepped back, and gave the couple a smile.

"Enjoy the night, ladies."

When the two men had retreated, Maura turned to Jane in amazement. "Did you organise all this?"

Jane smiled sheepishly, "Well, yeah. It was actually Korsak's idea to get them to help like this, and I really liked that so I agreed."

"This is amazing," Maura whispered, unable to stay in her seat, and going over to Jane to kiss her on the cheek. "Thank you."

Jane blushed a little, smiling, "I just wanted to do something really special for you. It's just… you mean so much to me and–"

Her words were cut off by a pair of lips, as Maura captured them in a heated kiss. Blinking away stars, Jane rested her forehead against Maura's for a moment, simply inhaling the wonderful scent of her beautiful girlfriend, enjoying the closeness. With a sly smile, she nodded towards the wineglasses sitting on the table. "Want to try the wine?"

Maura was slightly surprised at this, but she sat down again, and reached for a glass. Just as she lifting it to her lips, she heard Jane say it:

"Sip it slowly."

Catching her lover's eye over the rim of the glass, Maura saw the cheeky grin, flanked by those dimples she'd fallen in love with. She knew what the wine was even before she'd tasted it, and when the liquid touched her tongue, she wasn't disappointed.

Savouring the delightful drink for a moment, she closed her eyes. Opening them again, she saw Jane watching her lovingly. "Oh, Jane… the 1994 Château de Gordes. How did you find it?"

Jane gave a small shrug. "It wasn't that hard to find. At least, for an extremely rare wine. And I made sure it was the real thing," she added with a chuckle, drawing a laugh from the doctor as well as they thought back to that night, with the sour excuse for wine Tommy had given Maura.

In truth, it had taken Jane even longer than a month to track down the elusive bottle of wine, and to ensure its integrity as the real thing, before forking over the ridiculously large amount of cash that the wine had cost and getting it delivered in time. After all this time, she'd always remembered that bottle of wine, and how Maura had described it. She was determined to have it on this special night, and spent many hours looking for it online. It was surprising, how many false brands had claimed the title of the prestigious drink, but when Jane had finally landed on the real thing, it was a very satisfying victory. She had no doubt in her mind that Maura would appreciate it, and judging by her reaction tonight, the detective's bet was right on the money.

"Really, detective?" Maura teased her lightly. "I know you're good, but I highly doubt that it was _that _simple."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, doctor?"

"Maybe." Maura gave her that trademark shoulder quirk, a slightly sultry smile dancing around her lips.

Before they could go any further, however, approaching footsteps announced the arrival of their first course. Frost and Frankie bore in the dishes with a flourish, managing to keep the grins off their faces as they placed them on the table between the two women. Frankie went to refill their glasses of wine, before the two disappeared again.

Jane watched them go, a conflicted look on her face. Noticing it, Maura reached over to take the brunette's hand. "Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," the detective smiled at her, before giving an exasperated sigh. "I was just thinking, those two are never gonna let this go. They'll hold it over me until the day I die."

Maura couldn't help laughing a little at Jane's plight. Reaching for a crisp finger of garlic bread, she held it out for Jane to take. Jane accepted it happily enough, allowing Maura to feed her. "Would you like me to have a talk with your brother and your partner for you?"

"What? No! Maura…" she whined.

The honey-blonde haired doctor chuckled again. "Well, it seems to be bothering you enough to distract you from our wonderful evening tonight…"

Jane rolled her eyes, before she took a piece of bread herself, and began to feed Maura. "You know that the only thing that could ever distract me from you is… there isn't anything… oh wait! A Red Sox homerun!"

Maura gave a gasp of mock offence. "Jane!" she scolded, before they both burst out laughing.

The rest of the evening passed in a similar, carefree fashion, both women completely and totally enraptured with each other. Soft music played in the background, a list specially selected by Jane, with the aid of her trusty crew. But as the friends and family looked on, they were sure the music was going by unnoticed. In fact, both Frost and Frankie agreed that a storm could slide by the star-struck lovers without notice. Watching from a small porthole on the kitchen door, that afforded them a look down the small corridor to the table set for two, they couldn't hide the grins as they observed the interaction. Frost had rarely ever seen his partner look so happy. It was quite the transformation, from the kickass detective who stared down perps and criminals every single day, to a woman so completely and totally happy and in love. He saw flashes of it whenever Maura Isles came up to their unit, the way Detective Rizzoli's eyes would soften when they landed on the doctor, the way her lips would curve into a smile when their eyes met. For a moment, she wasn't Detective Rizzoli anymore, but Jane Rizzoli. He also saw the way Dr Isles' eyes would light up whenever Jane arrived on the scene of a murder. Unable to stomach the dead bodies, Frost made it a point to watch how the two co-workers would immediately soften for just a second in each other's presence, before pulling on the brisk mask of professionalism again. Though he'd never admit it to anyone, Frost really loved seeing his partner so happy. He couldn't imagine a better pairing. Dr Isles really brought out the best in her.

Frankie was so proud of his sister. She'd been his role model all his life. Becoming the youngest cop ever to be promoted to the rank of detective, Jane had always been an inspiration for Frankie, someone he aspired to be like. But this made him prouder than anything else, even the promotion to Boston Homicide. Watching his older sister fall in love, so completely, with a person who loved her just as much was really something. It was special, seeing Jane and Maura together, the way they treated each other, cared about each other, loved each other… All his life, he'd known Jane – troublemaker, sports fanatic, independent woman. She never relied on other people, never let them get close. But here she was, with the love of her life, planning to propose, to get married, to even have a family. This willingness to make such a commitment was all thanks to none other than Dr Maura Isles. He couldn't think of a person more different from his sister than the honey-blonde haired woman currently sitting across from her, or a person more perfect for his Janie. Maura was the only one who could draw out this side of Jane. And Frankie could tell, Jane was the only one who could make Maura smile the way she did, laugh the way she did, make her face light up the way it did. They were good for each other.

After the dessert had been served, Frost and Frankie whisked away the plates and cutlery, and left the women to themselves. Jane smiled across at Maura, trying to hide her nervousness. When Maura smiled back lovingly, Jane could feel her heart like a jackhammer against her chest. She turned to glance at a porthole, and caught Tommy's eye. She gave a tiny nod at him while Maura was looking away, and Tommy winked and disappeared. Jane then turned back to Maura, and tried to calm herself down.

"Hey Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Do you wanna dance?"

Tommy had been given the role as the music operator on the ship. And he had what may just be the most important job of the whole night. Racing away from his post at the window, he entered the cabin, and turned to the music controls. He let the last song finish, before he selected the song that Jane had picked out for the occasion. Tweaking the volume controls so they were just right, and making sure the right speakers were working, he grinned. This was it. He pushed the little button.

Jane guided the doctor out onto the deck, leading her towards the bow. Taking her hand in one, and placing the other on Maura's hip, she smiled down at the beautiful woman in her arms as the music began.

_L, is for the way you look at me._

Maura stared up into Jane's deep, expressive eyes. No one had ever looked at her the way Jane had. No one ever made her feel so much with just a glance, a smile, a touch. Maura knew long ago that Jane would be the one for her.

_O, is for the only one I see._

Jane gently led her partner across the deck, watching as the breeze caught the golden locks, ruffling Maura's hair just so. She didn't notice Korsak peering down at them from the bridge with a grin on his face. She didn't notice Frost, Frankie and Tommy peeking around the corner at the couple. She didn't notice Angela crying happy tears for them through a small porthole window. The only thing Jane saw was the one person in front of her, hand in her hand, arm around her neck, dancing with her.

_V, is very, very extraordinary._

Jane was certainly extraordinary. Maura couldn't stop herself from planting a soft kiss on her detective's lips before leaning her forehead against Jane's. She still couldn't believe that she had managed to catch this amazing woman. For all the science in the world, Maura couldn't use equations quantify the intensity of her love for Jane, couldn't use words to explain the connection they shared. And what was more, she didn't feel like she needed to. Jane was extraordinary, and there wasn't a single person in the world like her. Maura had never been more certain of anything in her life.

_E, is even more than anyone that you adore can._

Maura had to know just how deeply Jane loved her. And tonight, the detective was going to take the step that would affirm it beyond any shadow of a doubt. As they moved across the imaginary dance floor to the beat of the music, Jane stared into those hazel eyes, feeling her nervousness fall away.

As the musical interlude came in, the couple danced easily, as if they could read the other's movements before they had even happened yet. Jane twirled Maura around on the spot, before they came back together, but with their arms around each other, dancing closely on the spot. Forehead to forehead, nose to nose, they were blind to everything around them, wrapped up in their own world.

The lyrics started up again, and Jane pulled back, taking Maura's hand and leading her to the bow of the ship. Angling her body to hide the little black box she had secreted in a small space there, she turned to face the doctor again, taking both her hands and bringing them up so she could press her lips against them. Not letting go, she took a deep breath, as she looked into those beautiful eyes.

_Love is all that I can give to you._

"Maura, I know that I'm just detective. I can't buy you loads of expensive jewellery or clothes or whatever else people give, not that I'd know how. But I will do everything in my power to give you happiness and security, and to show you just how much I love you every single day.

_Love is more than just a game for two._

"I always thought that love like this didn't really ever exist. I didn't know it was possible to really care about someone as much as I do about you. You changed me. You made me want to be a better person.

_Two in love can make it._

"I never thought I'd ever find someone so special. I never knew I could fall in love with someone so hard, and so fast. But I did. With you.

_Take my heart and please don't break it._

"And I realised that… I want this, I want us, for the rest of my life.

_Love was made for me and you._

"And if you let me, I'll do everything I can to make you the happiest woman in the world.

_Love was made for me and you._

"Maura…

_Love was made for me and you._

"Will you marry me?"

Maura had tears in her eyes, as she stared down at Jane, who was on one knee, holding out a black box with a beautiful diamond ring in it. Throwing her arms around Jane, she almost knocked the detective over as she kissed her.

"Yes. Yes, Jane. I'll marry you."


	2. It Had Better Be Tonight

**Song:** It Had Better Be Tonight

**Artist:** Michael Bublé

**A/N:** Italian lyrics and fluff. Everyone love fluffs :) Also, if you have Tumblr, I tend to post fics there first, at therizzlescorner. And open to prompts :)

* * *

Maura couldn't hide her excitement. She had finally managed to talk Jane into going someplace other than the Dirty Robber for their Friday night drinks. It had taken constant cajoling to convince the stubborn detective to do something a little different, and it seemed that the persistence had paid off. So tonight, they'd be going to a place that Maura had looked up, a karaoke bar which apparently had excellent service, if all the reviews were to be believed.

A small part of the doctor felt nervous about their upcoming… arrangement. _It's not a date, even if you did practically beg her to let you take her somewhere different._ At least, this was what Maura kept telling herself. It had been at least a year now, since the honey-blonde had come to the conclusion that she felt emotions that reached beyond simple friendship for her detective. She hadn't been sure at first, never having had such a close friendship before with anyone. Maura didn't have any empirical data to compare her feelings with. It wasn't until that pivotal moment, when Jane had shot herself in an attempt to stop Bobby Marino that Maura finally faced what she had been denying. It took the chance of losing Jane for Maura to finally admit that she'd fallen for the brave, headstrong detective. The fear of existing without Jane was terrifying, and Maura realised she couldn't go on pretending that Jane was only a friend to her. But ultimately, the revelation was put aside, in light of the fact that Jane _was_ her best friend, and most probably straight. Telling her the truth would only complicate matters between them, and possibly break them – an experience Maura wouldn't be able to bear. So for the last year, Maura hid her affections behind her work, and in various short-lived relationships with men that she had no real interest in. Even Ian hadn't created the same flame in her as he once did. His presence seemed to only reinforce how much Jane really meant to her.

But tonight she wouldn't dwell on her quiet heartache for the beautiful brunette. Tonight was all about having fun, and maybe getting a little drunk too. They'd just cracked a case, and both had tomorrow off anyway. Maura checked herself in the mirror on last time, making sure her curls were immaculate, her red and white Dolce and Gabbana dress crease-free, make-up minimal but effective. She chose her favourite pair of Jimmy Choos that went with almost any outfit, and put on a necklace to round off the look. Maybe it was a little overboard to put so much effort into her look when she was just going out for Friday night drinks, but she doubted Jane would even notice anything different about her. Sharp though the detective was, she was remarkably blasé when it came to fashion.

The sound of a car engine from in front of her house announced Jane's arrival, and as Maura made her way to the front door, she could make out the sound of the detective's heeled boots on her front porch. The doctor opened the door eagerly, and was greeted with a slightly surprised looking Jane, who had her fist curled, ready to knock on the door. Internally chastising herself for her hurried actions, Maura took a breath before smiling.

"Jane."

"Maura." Jane looked over the honey-blonde's profile, a small smile on her face. "Wow, you look really good."

Maura's eyes widened slightly in shock. Jane must've found her expression amusing, because she let out a chuckle. Maura finally smiled, tilting her head a little. "Why thank you, detective. You look quite good yourself." And she did. Maura loved how Jane looked in her black slacks and blazer, badge and gun hanging from her waist. No one could quite pull off the easy, confident, badass look like Jane. Even if the suits she wore weren't particularly stylish; Jane just made everything look good.

It was the detective's turn to look a little taken aback at the compliment. Considering that she was simply wearing what she always wore, black jacket and slacks, with a coloured shirt underneath, Jane hadn't expected any such observation from her friend. Or perhaps the little bit of makeup she'd applied before she came over had worked better than she expected. Jane didn't normally wear any, usually finding it too much hassle, but she decided that as they were going somewhere _different_ tonight, she might put a little more effort in. _Not that it's a date or anything_, she thought quickly. Maura just wanted to do something different from their usual setting at the Robber. And how could she say no to those pleading eyes when Maura suggested some place she'd looked up. The karaoke part almost made the brunette baulk, but she finally gave in to those beautiful hazel eyes and that gorgeous pout. Damn Maura Isles and her irresistible beauty.

It had been maybe a year now, since Jane had really come to terms with her feelings for the medical examiner. That day, when she put a bullet through herself to save Frankie and to stop Bobby, Jane had finally realised her true fear – losing Maura. While she'd raced around the precinct, trying to avoid the gunmen, a small piece of her constantly worried about where Maura was, but she'd been sure that Maura was nowhere near BPD. When she'd stumbled across the doctor, while trying to hold Frankie's weight, Jane was both glad that a medical expert was present, but also terrified that Maura was in harm's way. But the moment Bobby pulled that gun on them, Jane's first thought was shielding Maura, and her brother, from the bullet. She'd reached a hand out, desperately trying to reassure Maura while trying to think of a way to remove the threat and buy time to get both Frankie and Maura away from there and to some medical attention. When her finger had tightened on that trigger, though the action was driven by the understanding that every moment they waited, Frankie's life was in danger, her mind was on the honey-blonde haired woman that had made her life so much brighter. Maura's smile was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out, that and her voice calling her name. When Jane had come around in that hospital, Maura was the first person she asked for. And when she saw Maura was fine, it was as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

It took another few days of intense battling with herself over her emotions to finally conclude that she had fallen in love with her best friend. Which was a problem. A huge problem, because Jane doesn't do the whole "falling in love" thing. And especially not with her _best friend_. So she'd decided to just push it aside, and ignore her feelings. It hadn't been easy though, as she watched a stream of men walk in and out of Maura's life. They acted as both a reminder that her friend was interested in _men_, but also a reminder that _she _would be so much better than all those stupid guys. When Ian came back, Jane gained a whole new understanding of what hate and jealousy really felt like. And it tore pieces out of her heart to see Maura so broken after he had left again. _"How can you love someone so much, and not be able to be with them?"_ Maura had asked her. And Jane had known exactly how she felt.

The detective was good at pretending. She'd learnt to do it for the last year, but she was tired. So tonight, she was going to forget everything, get drunk, have fun. And then get up tomorrow, and keep living her life as Maura's best friend. Forever.

"Thanks," Jane smiled her trademark half smile, making Maura's knees a little weak. Maura had seen the light touches of makeup Jane had put on, and found it extremely endearing that Jane had put the effort in.

"Shall we go?"

Jane nodded, and began walking back to the car, keys in hand. Before she could go much further though, she felt a hand grab her arm, and the keys removed from her grip. "Wh– hey!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Jane, you don't even know where it is we're going."

"Well you could give me directions!"

Maura shook her head, dangling the keys as she smiled back at the indignant detective. "I asked you to come with me tonight, so really, I should be the one driving."

An awkward silence seemed to fall over the both of them as they each registered what Maura had said. Jane tried to keep a hopeful smile off her face, settling on an annoyed glare, and hoping the medical examiner wouldn't see through it.

Maura was mortified; the way she'd said it sounded uncomfortably like a dating arrangement. And judging by the look on Jane's face, she wasn't happy, though the doctor couldn't pinpoint whether it was simply because of the driving issue, or because of the implications behind her words. For a moment though, Maura had actually thought she'd caught a glimpse of a smile, but she laid it down to wishful thinking, and quickly tried to back track.

"If it really bothers you that much, Jane, you can drive."

Seeing the dejected look on that beautiful face made Jane's heart clench, and she hurriedly try to fix it. "No, Maur, it's okay. You can drive. Just don't crash it or something, I just got it serviced," she joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"That's absurd, Jane. Between the two of us, you are the more reckless driver." As usual, the ME took it too literally, but the small smile on her face was enough to tell Jane that it would be alright.

Rolling her eyes in easy response, Jane climbed into the passenger seat, while Maura got in on the driver's side. Putting the keys in the ignition, the doctor started the car up and pulled away from the curb. In all honesty, Jane couldn't be too upset with Maura driving. That left her free to watch the beautiful woman concentrate on the road and surrounding conditions. After about ten minutes or so, the golden locks shifted as Maura checked the road before turning right.

"Jane, you're staring."

"What, no I'm not!"

Maura favoured her with a look, before redirecting her attention onto the road.

"Okay, I was looking at you, but I wasn't staring!"

This made the honey-blonde chuckle. She had felt her friend's eyes on her since they began driving. It had been quite nerve-wracking, being under the detective's scrutiny, and Maura had to focus extremely carefully on the road to not let her nerves show. It was one of many things that had caused Maura's head to spin when she reflected on their relationship. It seemed platonic enough, and yet sometimes Maura thought she'd get a read on something that would indicate that Jane might want more. Like the eye contact. And the constant physical contact. And the staring. And sometimes she thought she saw something in the detective's eyes when they looked at each other. Not just things like pupil dilation, or the way they would look away to the left and back, but something deeper that was struggling to get out. But then the brunette would laugh it all off when it became too intense, and Maura was left unsure and frustrated. There was nothing concrete to go on, no real indisputable proof that Maura could use to construct a possible theory on a possible attraction. It was unbelievably infuriating, but Maura had learnt to accept it.

They finally turned into an already-crowded parking lot. It seemed that the place was certainly a very popular destination for Friday nights. After parking the car, both women got out, and looked at each other, Maura with excitement and Jane with apprehension. Simultaneously, they began to make their way to the entrance, through which they could already hear the music, and a surprisingly good voice to go with it. As they reached the door, Jane opened it and let Maura through first, following with a hand placed on the small of her back. As per usual.

The atmosphere was raucous, but comfortable, with the sounds of conversation, music, clinking of glasses and the occasional shouts mingling to make a typical bar cacophony. It was certainly classier in appearance compared to the Robber, but maintained the easy casualness that accompanied a good bar. Spotting a free table, Jane guided Maura towards it. Jane remained standing as her friend sat.

"I'll go get some drinks."

Maura nodded, watching the tall brunette make her way towards the bar. Her eyes followed the detective's movements, the confident, slightly-swaggering gait that she commanded so easily as she approached the bar, the deft movements of her hand as she indicated how many drinks she wanted, the way her dark curls moved as she turned her head to look back at the table. At _her_. Oh. Their eyes met, and Maura could feel herself blushing a little, as she quickly dropped her gaze to the table top in front of her. After a moment she peeked up at Jane again to see her still watching with amusement, causing Maura to smile, perhaps a little more flirtatiously than usual.

The bartender got Jane's attention again, causing her to drag her eyes away from the beauty sitting at her table, and handed her a tray with the drinks. She caught the man's eyes following her previous gaze over to where Maura was sitting, and instantly tensed, protective. But to her surprise, the man smiled at her and winked.

"She sure is beautiful. You're lucky to have her."

"Wai– what, no! No. We, we aren't together, no–" she was cut off by the bartender's gruff chuckle.

"Really now? Is that so, detective?" Jane's eyes widened in shock, drawing another laugh out of the man. "Well I might not make a living outta catching perps and criminals, but I'm a bartender. I see plenty of things in my time, there ain't no use tellin' me otherwise when I see the truth plain as day in front of me."

Jane only stared on in continued shock.

"Detective, I seen the way people look at each other every night in this place. As ya can see, it's a pretty popular place for people to come. And the way you two look at each other is a rare treat, I can tell ya that much. It's something right special."

He gave her another wink, before turning away. Coming to her sense enough to pull out her wallet for the drinks, the bartender waved it off. "You can have this round on the house, detective. And just think about what I've told ya."

Maura watched the bartender and Jane having a conversation. She had absolutely no clue what it could be about, but the way Jane was walking back with an expression like she'd been shown a talking dog made her intensely curious as to what their subject matter was.

"I got you some of that Perrier Jouet champagne you like so much." The detective slid the tray onto the table, and picking up a bottle of her favourite beer.

"Thank you," Maura took the glass, observing her distracted friend. "What were you talking about with the bartender there?"

This seemed to jolt Jane back into the present. "Huh? Nothing! Uh, it was just a small chat, not about anything in particular."

Maura simply gave her the sceptical look she'd perfected after all these years as Jane's friend. It was a useful face, as it almost always made Jane cave. But today, it seemed that the look would experience the rarely seen defeat, as Jane only looked back with a determinedly straight face. With a sigh, Maura decided to let it go.

It didn't take long though, for both women to fall back into their easy banter, as they talked about everything, from the weather to work. The conversation flowed, easy as water, as they joked about Frost and Frankie and Korsak, or discussed their latest cases, or went on a rant about the latest Red Sox game or an inaccurate documentary, or anything else that happened to come to mind.

They were through four drinks each when Maura began to feel the warm buzz from the alcohol through her body. Looking across at the lazy smile on Jane's face, she decided that the dark-haired detective was also beginning to feel the effects of the drink. Idly, she wondered if Jane was relaxed enough for her to try and push into singing. After a moment of taking in that gorgeous crooked smile, Maura decided it was time to give it a try.

Jane was feeling pleasantly buzzed as she took another sip from her bottle. She'd almost forgotten about the bartender's words, but they still sat on the edge of her mind, and she found herself watching Maura. As she took a sip of champagne. As she talked about the newest discovery of a frog species in the Amazon. As she looked at Jane with those amazing hazel eyes. As she smiled at her with those full lips that Jane just wanted to kiss. The detective had no trouble detecting affection in those beautiful eyes when their eyes met, but there was nothing in them that would indicate an actual attraction. Except… Sometimes Jane thought she caught a glimpse of something more in Maura's eyes, a flash of something that seemed deeper. As a renowned Homicide detective at the BPD, Jane had always prided herself in her ability to pick up the emotions person was feeling by the body signals they gave off, but it was working to no avail with Maura. She didn't understand where the man had been coming from, when he had said "_the way you two look at each other_". The tall brunette couldn't find anything distinctive to go on. A touch here, a look there, but nothing solid. It was driving her insane.

Maura got up to get another set of drinks, making her way through the increasingly crowded establishment. When she grabbed the drinks, she decided that she'd play a small game. Hopefully it would end in Jane singing a song. It would be preferable if the song was maybe _for her_ but Maura wasn't nearly foolish enough to let her mind wonder down such a hopeful path.

Taking the drinks back, she sat down in her seat again, but didn't let go of Jane's beer. When she reached over for the bottle, Maura moved back a little, keeping it just out of reach.

"Maura…" the detective whined.

Jane was so adorable when she pouted. Maura gave a coy smile, and moved the bottle even further away when Jane made a grab for it.

"Gimme the bottle, Maur!"

"Not so fast, Jane. You have to do something for me first." Maura was aware of the unnecessary words she'd added, but it didn't seem like Jane had noticed. In fact, Jane seemed completely intent on getting that bottle back, but Maura was careful to ward off her attempts. Finally the detective sat back in defeat.

"Fine, what do I have to do to get my drink?"

Maura smiled to herself. "Well, we're at a karaoke bar."

Jane's eyes widened as she stared across at the ME. "No."

"Oh, why not?" she turned her pleading eyes on Jane.

"Maur, I can't sing! No!"

"Then why'd you agree to come to a karaoke bar?"

"I…" _came because you asked me to, and it made you happy, and I'd do anything I possibly could to make you happy and smile that beautiful smile of yours, and because I can't ever say no when you look at me just like you are now, with those pleading eyes and that smile._ "… thought it'd be nice, change of scenery, y'know…"

The look of disappointment on Maura's face made Jane want to kick herself, but then it was gone, and replaced with another smile. "Well, if you're so willing to have a change of scenery and come to the karaoke bar, you should sing."

Jane studied the teasing blonde across from her. There it was again, one of those moments when it seemed like Maura might have feelings for her. That fleeting look of disappointment… did Maura want her to say it was for Maura? As she looked at the doctor, with her hopeful smile, she decided enough was enough. She had had enough of this tango of death. The alcohol in her bloodstream gave her new confidence, and the look Maura was giving her was enough to confirm her mad plan. The real tango was about to begin.

Maura was surprised when Jane suddenly stood up and extended her hand to her. She looked up in confusion as Jane smiled that half smile of hers.

"C'mon. Don't you want front row seats when I embarrass myself for your amusement and a beer?"

Maura was even more shocked at this. It seemed far too easy, but she wasn't about to complain when Jane had so readily accepted the deal. So she beamed at the detective, taking her hand and eagerly pulling her towards the small stage that was set up for the singers of the night. She could feel her heart speeding up in anticipation. And she couldn't get her last words out of her mind… _for your amusement_. Even if Jane was doing it for the beer, she was also doing it for Maura. In fact, the medical examiner could almost theorise that it was more for Maura's benefit than a beer that Jane was going ahead with this. When they reached the stage, Maura turned towards the lanky detective again, excitement all over her face.

Jane looked down at Maura, amused at the way she was basically jumping with excitement. She was like a child on Christmas Day, and it was so adorable that Jane wanted to just take her face in her hands and kiss those smiling lips. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she took a deep breath before motioning for Maura to stay. Then she went over to the guy in charge of the music choices for the karaoke. After a quick discussion with him, he nodded and gestured for her to take the stage. Swallowing her nerves, she climbed the steps onto the platform, catching the eye of many patrons in the bar. But her eyes were only for the honey-blonde ME who was looking at her, dare she say it, lovingly. She looked over at the DJ again, who gave a quick thumbs up before putting the track on.

_Meglio stasera, baby, go, go, go  
Or as we natives say, "Fa subito!"_

Maura's mouth dropped, as she listened to the detective's husky voice singing, in _Italian_. She could feel herself getting a little faint, as Jane stood there, singing into the mic, a spark burning in those beautiful dark eyes.

_If you're ever gonna kiss me, it had better be tonight  
While the mandolins are playing, and stars are bright_

Jane wondered if Maura would understand what she was trying to say. Her heart was racing as she sang, nervous at all the attention directed towards her. For a moment she closed her eyes, before opening them and looking directly at the blonde. This song was for Maura. And so she sang, determined to let Maura know that it was for her, and her alone.

_If you've anything to tell me, it had better be tonight  
Or somebody else may tell me, and whisper the words just right_

Brown eyes stared into hazel. Maura felt like she couldn't breathe, her heart hammering and her knees weak. It must be a dream, it mustn't be real, Jane couldn't possibly be looking at her like that, singing to her like that. She could feel her cheeks were flushed, and she ran her tongue over her lips unconsciously; all signs of her attraction and arousal, as she watched Jane command the stage.

_Meglio stasera, baby, go, go, go  
Or as we natives say, "Fa subito!"_

Jane could see the effect she was having on Maura, as she spoke the Italian words with practised ease. And her confidence grew. As the musical interlude came in, and the key change occurred, Jane bent down and reached for Maura's hand, pulling her onto the stage. She pulled Maura close, her hands on the doctor's hips and feeling her arms wrap around her neck.

_If you're ever gonna hold me, it had better be tonight  
Or somebody else may hold me, and they might make me feel just right_

They began to move together to the music, and Maura was sure she must have been dreaming. Rational thought was gone as she danced with the woman of her dreams. The feeling of Jane's arms around her, listening to that rough voice she'd fallen in love with serenade her… A small part of her mind was connecting the dots, and when she realised what Jane was trying to tell her, she felt her own confidence bolster, moving with more assurance against Jane.

Jane spun her across the floor as the musical interlude came in, before drawing her back in. As she began to sing again, Jane's hand trailed down her side, sending shivers down Maura's spine. In response, Maura leaned in, brushing her lips against Jane's neck, smiling as Jane's breathing hitched. They were blind to the crowd in the room, deaf to the silence that had fallen over the entire room as the two danced together.

_Show me how in old Milano, lovers hold each other, oh so tight  
But I warn you, sweet paesano, it had better be tonight_

They moved around the floor with ease, as if they'd been doing it for years. Jane was completely swept up in the moment, as she sang for Maura, the woman who had captured her heart. As she got to the last few lines, she looked intently into the doctor's eyes, and saw what she'd hoped to see when she first began this insane plan. Those hazel eyes reflected her own, filled with so many emotions, but primarily with love.

_Meglio stasera, baby, go, go, go  
Or as we natives say, "Fa subito!"_

She sang the final lines, bringing them to a stop, and as the music finished, Maura reached up, grabbing her and pulling her in for a searing kiss that made both of them see stars. When they finally parted, they noticed the cheering, and whistles, from the crowd around them for the first time. Maura ignored them entirely, stroking Jane's cheek and smiling at her lovingly. Jane still had her arm wrapped around Maura's waist, and she couldn't keep the goofy grin off her face. Deciding that they'd given the crowd enough of a show, Jane led the ME, _her_ ME, into a more private area.

When they got to the darkened corner, Maura took a hold of Jane's jacket, pulling her in for another kiss, slower than the first as their lips moved against each other. The detective's arm went around the doctor's waist again, the other settling on her hip as she kissed the beautiful blonde. Both Maura's hands had found Jane's jacket now, fisting in the material and trying to pull Jane closer. When she felt a tongue run over her bottom lip, she let out a small moan, opening her mouth eagerly to let the detective in. Jane's hand moved up from Maura's hip, reaching up and brushing her cheek before moving back so she could curl her fingers in those glorious golden locks. As she brushed her tongue to move along Maura's lip, the moan she elicited made Jane feel a little weak in the knees. And the taste. Oh _god_, Maura tasted so good, and she felt so soft. The same thoughts were running through Maura's mind as she cupped Jane's cheek, needing to feel every inch of Jane.

When they finally pulled apart, breathing heavily, Jane felt so giddy she was sure a feather could send her reeling. She wasn't sure she could move, she was stuck in a new dimension, where Maura might actually love her too. Resting her forehead against the doctor's, Jane looked into those eyes; the same eyes she'd looked into since forever. Except now they had something new in them. Love sure looked good on Maura Isles, Jane decided.

Letting out a happy sigh, Maura nuzzled Jane's cheek, drawing a blush to the detective's already flushed face. "Jane…"

"Maura…"

The honey-blonde let their noses touch, her mouth almost brushing against Jane's as she whispered, "It had to be tonight, didn't it?"

Jane let out a chuckle herself, her breath mingling with Maura's. "I guess it did."

Maura stroked her finger along the detective's distinguished jawline, following the angle of her sharp features. But the smile Jane was wearing made everything softer. Even though Maura knew that, based on science, her heart couldn't stop beating in her chest, her body wouldn't just stop functioning, she couldn't die from the emotions that were welling up inside her… but for the first time in Maura's life, she didn't want to think, or rationalise, or categorise. She didn't want to think about the science behind everything that had just happened. She just wanted to _feel_. Jane made her _want _to feel. It scared her. But it also exhilarated her. Closing her eyes, she buried her face in Jane's neck.

"Jane… is… did this really happen? Is this real?"

The question surprised Jane, mostly because it was such an un-Maura-like one. Nuzzling her forehead, Jane held Maura close. "Wouldn't you have your science mumbo-jumbo to tell you?"

"I don't want science to tell me."

"Hmmm?"

Maura looked up at Jane. "I want you to."

The detective smiled, kissing Maura's forehead. "Yes. Yes it's real. I think… I think it's been real for a long time… but we were just too afraid to admit it."

Closing her eyes at the feel of Jane's lips on her forehead, Maura let out another contented sigh at the words that fell from them. In hindsight, she realised that Jane was probably right. Everything seemed so clear now, the looks and touches. They'd danced around the truth for so long, and they never realised they'd been doing it. Until tonight.

"What made you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What made you decide to get up and sing that song?" Maura began to absentmindedly trace patterns over Jane's skin – her hands, her cheek, her jaw, the exposed skin around her neck and collar. She felt Jane shiver under her touch, heard the catch in her voice as she answered.

"Well… you were basically hounding me to get up and sing, and you were keeping me away from my beer… which I still don't have by the way." They both chuckled. "But… I wanted to make you happy. More than anything. So I did it. And… well… y'know the bartender over there? He said somethin' that got me thinking a little. He thought we were together. He said it was in the way we looked at each other. I didn't really believe it, but sometimes, I thought, y'know, when we were spending time together that maybe you did… y'know… like me." Jane began to play with Maura's hair, a nervousness beginning to creep over her. "So I thought I'd try something. Maybe if I did something, we'd break ourselves out of this dance of death."

Maura laughed, "Dance of death? Really?"

Soon enough, Jane joined in. When it died down, her voice was even softer than before. "Yeah… it sure felt like it. It was pretty much hell, loving someone but not being able to be with them."

This triggered something in Maura's memory. A time long passed now, or so it seemed, when she was wrapped in Jane's arms. "I was talking about you."

"Hmmm?"

"That night, when I was crying. And I said 'How can you love someone so much, and not be able to be with them.' I was talking about you, not Ian." She glanced up to see Jane thinking, a darker look in her eye at the mention of the man. Maura quickly reached up, planting a strong but chaste kiss on the detective's lips. "It's been you for over a year, Jane. It was always you."

Jane could feel her heart swelling at those words. Looking into the face of the one person she'd give everything for, she knew that these words were long overdue. Closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against Maura's, Jane took a deep breath, inhaling that wonderful scent. When she opened them again, she stared into those beautiful hazel eyes.

"I love you, Maura."

The smile that lit up the doctor's face was dazzling in its beauty and its joy. Without missing a beat, Maura whispered against Jane's lips, "I love you too, Jane."

When they pulled apart once more, Maura took Jane's hand. "I have a few bottles of your favourite beer in my fridge."

That was enough of an invitation for Jane, and she willingly followed her best friend, and now lover, out of the bar. At the door, she felt someone watching them, and glanced back to see the bartender, grinning at them and winking. She smiled back, before turning to see Maura watching her with that loving expression. Lifting their entwined hands, Jane pressed her lips against the back of Maura's hand, smiling back at the beautiful woman she could now finally call her own.

They walked out together, into the night. Hands entwined, laughing and grinning, both had one thought in mind. It was a lucky day when Maura decided to take them someplace knew, and Jane agreed. Yes, it had been tonight. And they both knew: tonight was the beginning of forever.


	3. I Can't Wait

**Song:** I Can't Wait

**Artist:** Runner Runner

**A/N: **My friend introduced me to this song, and BAM, Rizzles everywhere! It's fluffy and sweet, like Jane's peanut butter/fluff sandwiches, and a little heated near the end :)

It was just another Thursday night in, after another successful case. Maura was curled up on the coach, with her head on Jane's shoulder and Jane's arm wrapped around her protectively. Maura was fairly sure that she'd never felt as safe as she did when she was in Jane's arms. They were watching some movie Jane had picked out, this week being her turn to choose. It was an action film of some sort, but with surprisingly accurate scientific processes in it.

The tall brunette was completely engrossed in the plotline, her eyes fixated on the screen. But even with her attention so totally devoted to the actors on screen, she still subconsciously played with Maura's hair, stroking it and running it through her fingers. Maura loved it whenever she did that. She'd never get tired of being with Jane, falling asleep beside her at night and waking up to see her first thing in the morning. Jane brought out dreams and wishes in the doctor that she had never known she had. As she watched Jane watching the screen, her mind wandered back to earlier that day.

They'd been working on a homicide case; a dockworker had been shot, and his brother had found him the next morning down at the harbour. It had been complicated, involving a drug ring, targets on the brother's family, and the kidnapping of the brother's daughter.

When they finally made the bust, catching the drug lord and arresting the gang, Jane found the little girl, scared but unharmed, locked in one of the office rooms in a warehouse by the docks. And Maura had been there when she emerged from the building, carrying the child on her hip, the little girl with her arms wrapped around Jane's neck and smiling brightly. And she watched as Jane made her way over to the relieved and grateful parents, putting the girl down and getting down one knee to talk to her. Saw the little girl nodding as Jane smiled at her, then throw her arms around the detective in a tight hug. After that, she'd had another quick word with the brother, before walking back over to where Maura stood, a broad smile in place at their successful cracking of the case. Maura loved kissing a smiling Jane. And the image of the little girl hugging Jane had been burned into Maura's mind.

After they had checked back in at the BPD, they were cleared for the night, and left together. Climbing into Jane's car, they were driving back home when they passed a playground. It was empty at the moment, most children probably at home eating dinner with their families. But as Maura looked, she saw the image a little girl, with wild dark locks, dimpled smile, and beautiful deep brown eyes laughing as she went down the slides, before running over to the swings. Then her splitting image in older form walked up, and began to push the little girl, making her giggle as she kicked at the sky. The image was so vivid that when Maura blinked and saw the empty playground she was momentarily surprised.

"What are you grinning about?"

Startled, she turned to see Jane looking over at her with that half-smile of hers, one hand on the wheel and the other resting on hers. Then she realised that she was indeed smiling at the image of Jane with their child. Their child. The thought shocked Maura. They weren't even married yet, hadn't even really talked about it, but here she was, dreaming of a big house with a big backyard, and the kids and a dog and a tortoise…

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she smiled back at the detective, trying to think of something to say. She couldn't lie, but she was too afraid to tell the truth. She didn't want to scare the brunette beside her. Instead, she decided on being vague.

"Oh, just about the future, Jane."

A frown creased that beautiful brow as Jane turned to look ahead again. "The future?"

"Yes," Maura turned to look ahead too, hoping she wouldn't have to go into detail. But the detective seemed to sense that she didn't want to be pushed, and only asked, "Was it good?"

The image of the playground flashed before the medical examiner's eyes, and she couldn't keep the huge smile off her face. "Yes. Yes it was wonderful."

As they pulled into the driveway of what used to be Maura's place, now their shared home, Jane climbed out of the driver seat, smiling as she watched Maura get out as well. As they made their way towards the door, Jane slid her arm around Maura's waist.

"It's my turn tonight to pick the movie!" The excitement in her voice made the honey-blonde chuckle, and another vision popped into her head, as she imagined them all sitting together, watching something. Maura didn't think she'd ever wanted anything so much in her life before. In fact, she couldn't stop thinking about a future with Jane. The stunning wedding, the amazing honeymoon, the big house, the beautiful kids…

All night her mind kept wondering towards this imaginary future as she cuddled with the brunette on the couch. She spent more time watching Jane than the movie, but she'd never seen a more expressive face before. And she wanted to see those expressive eyes, that adorable smile on a child. A mini-Jane running around the house, petting Bass and playing with Jo Friday. Climbing all over Jane's back when she walked through the door. Crawling into Maura's lap at night, to listen to a bed time story. The realisation seemed to hit Maura like a tonne of bricks. She wanted to be a mother. In fact, she couldn't wait to be a mother. A mother of Jane's kids. She couldn't wait to be Jane's wife. And there was no science in this world that could define her emotions at this moment, how much she wanted this future with Jane.

"You alright, Maur?"

For the second time that day, she was startled out of her thoughts by Jane.

"Oh, yes Jane, I'm fine." She reached up to stroke Jane's cheek.

"Hmmm, you sure? You seemed pretty distracted today?" The detective began to thread her fingers through golden locks as she studied the blonde beside her.

"Well… I guess I'm a little distracted," Maura admitted. She fidgeted a little, a habit she had picked up from Jane. A long, thin-fingered hand covered hers, drawing her eyes back up to deep brown.

"What's wrong, Maura?"

"It's noth–" A pair of lips stopped her from continuing, but all too soon, Jane pulled away again, looking into gorgeous hazel eyes.

"You know you shouldn't lie, Maur. And hives are uncomfortable."

Maura smiled a little at that. But then she let out a sigh, taking Jane's scarred hand in hers and slowly beginning to massage it, trying to keep herself calm. The taller woman didn't do or say anything, giving Maura the time she needed to prepare. When she looked up at Jane again, the softness of that expression made the doctor's heart flutter, and she leaned in to kiss her again. It was soft, and warm, and perfect, and Maura was terrified that it might be their last after this discussion. As if she had sensed Maura's apprehension, Jane did her best to reassure the honey-blonde, showing her she had nothing to worry about.

As they pulled apart, Maura pressed her forehead against Jane's, their fingers entwined. She took a deep breath.

"Jane… I… You know today's case?"

"Yes… I know today's case…" Jane looked at her patiently, waiting for her to go on.

"Well… when you walked out of that building… Jane, do you ever want children?"

Eyebrows went up, as the detective showed her surprise at the question. Before she could say anything, Maura rushed on, almost afraid of her answer.

"It's just… when I saw you walk out of that building with the child… the way you worked with her and made her smile and… I couldn't help thinking… I know this must sound quite shocking, we aren't even married, we haven't even talked about it really, I mean…" Maura had never been so tongue-tied before in her life. But the nerves, and the fact that she was having this talk with Jane Rizzoli had Maura floundering for the best way to broach the subject. "It was just that you seemed to get along with her so well, and it's not just that little girl that you've made smile like that. And when we passed that little playground on the corner I couldn't help imagining a little girl, our little girl, playing on the slide, or sitting in the swing, and you pushing her and… I just realised that I really wanted that. I really wanted to go to a playground with you and our baby, I really want to go everywhere with you and our child…" When she glanced up at Jane's face, her face was blank. Feeling her nerves increase, Maura hurried on. "I know we don't have to talk about this now, but I just… I want to have a family one day. I want to be a mother. And I want that with you, and I just keep imagining a little girl with your wild hair and your beautiful smile, with those gorgeous dimples, just running around the house. And I can see it so well, I can see us sitting around the dinner table together, I can see you playing ball with her, and see her sitting in my lap while I read her a bedtime story, and I just… I want that. I never wanted anything more in my life, and I just… I want to have a mini-Jane in our house, with Jo Friday and Bass. I… don't you want that, Jane?"

The detective's face was still oddly blank, as she processed the words that had spilled out of Maura's mouth. The ME quickly wiped at her eyes when she realised she had teared up during her speech. The expressionless look on the face that was usually so alive with emotion scared Maura so much, she couldn't stop the flow, even as she dabbed at them. But as she stared down at her hands, she felt a hand reach out and lift her chin, a thumb wiping away a stray tear. But when she looked up into Jane's face, it wasn't filled with joy as she had hoped.

"Maura…"

Maura quickly put a finger on Jane's lips, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "No, don't. I know that it sounds crazy, and we don't have to talk about this now. But… that's what I want for my future. I… is that… do you want that for your future?"

Maura could feel herself trembling under the brunette's gaze. And then her heart dropped when Jane opened her mouth.

"Not exactly."

It was like Jane had taken her heart, squeezed it, beat it, torn it apart. Tears began to fall in earnest, but before she could do anything, back away or scream or yell or even cry properly, she felt Jane's hands on her arms, holding her.

"No Maura, don't cry, I said, not exactly. That's not a no."

Maura took a deep breath, unsure of what Jane meant. Getting her breathing under control, she sat there, staring at the hollow at the base of Jane's neck, her heart thudding so hard against her chest she felt like it would bruise, even though she knew it wouldn't.

"Maura, I have wanted to hear you say that for God knows how long." Maura looked up at Jane in surprise. The detective was smiling. "I want all those things, Maur. I want us to get married, and have kids that run around the house and play with Jo and Bass. I want to take our kids to the movies and the park and the beach. I want to see you be an amazing mom, I want to see you read to them every night, and teach them all your crazy facts and science. I want to give our kids piggy back rides and play games with them. I want a future with us, Maur."

"But then why…?"

Jane chuckled. "It's not exactly fair is it, if you get to have a mini-Jane and I don't get a mini-Maura?"

The honey-blonde stared at the grinning detective, as a wonderful wave of realisation crashed over her.

"I want a beautiful little girl with honey-blonde curls, and gorgeous hazel eyes, and the world's most beautiful smile that she got from her mama. I want a brilliant kid that is a genius just like her mama is. I want a mini-Maura running around the house with our mini-Jane. It's only fair."

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you terrible person, how could you play such a mean tri–" When the lips cut Maura off, she struggled for all of a half-second before completely sinking into the kiss. Her hands grabbed at Jane's shirt, pulling her closer, as she kissed the glorious woman who had just told her that she wanted a future together. Their lips moved against each other, warm and familiar. The kiss was filled with passion and love, arms wrapped around each other, hands buried in each other's hair.

When they finally parted, Maura realised she was crying again, but with complete and utter happiness. As Jane wiped the tears away, Maura couldn't help placing another kiss on the smiling detective's nose. "So… a mini-Maura?"

"Yes. I want a mini-Maura."

"But I still get my mini-Jane?"

Jane laughed, nuzzling her cheek. "Yes, if you really want to have a Rizzoli kid. I'm warning you though, it'll be tough. I was a little terror while I was growing up."

This only sent a thrill through Maura. "Oh, I definitely want a Rizzoli child." She planted a soft kiss on Jane's lips, nose, and forehead. "I want to carry your child, Jane." Looking into Jane's eyes, she saw them water slightly at her admission.

Jane only leant down again, kissing Maura with almost a kind of hunger, and she could feel the joyful tears drip onto her cheek as she shut her eyes, kissing her lover back passionately. When she felt Jane's tongue against her lower lip, she eagerly opened her mouth, allowing her to enter. She let out a soft moan at the taste and feel of Jane. She felt herself being pushed back in the couch, and willingly let herself fall back as Jane settled on top of her.

When they finally parted, Maura was sure her eyes were dark with want now, and staring up into Jane's she could see the love in them, accompanied with undeniable lust. Her voice was low and husky, as she leaned in close, tugging on Maura's earlobe with her teeth.

"Say it again."

It only took Maura three seconds longer than usual to figure out what Jane wanted. It was hard to think when she wanted Jane this badly. "I want your children, Jane. I want to have your kids."

Jane let out a little growl, as she kissed the doctor again with renewed fire. Maura could feel the heat and desire flying south, as she bit at Jane's bottom lip. She couldn't contain her moans as she felt Jane trail her hands over the blonde's body, slipping underneath her shirt. Every inch of skin Jane touched felt like it was burning with delicious fire, and Maura let out a disgruntled groan when she felt the detective pull away.

"Jane, where are you going?" Maura watched Jane get up and run towards their bedroom, uncertainty in her hazel eyes.

"Wait, Maur, just… wait." Her voice was muffled, and when the ME started hearing thumps and cursing, she began to feel concerned.

"Are you alright in there, Jane?" She rose to her feet, hair mussed and clothes wrinkled from a moment ago. "Do you need help, or–"

"NO!" Jane's head popped from around the doorway to their bedroom, eyes wide. "Just stay there for a second, I'll be with you in a minute." Her hand gestured, to emphasise her point. Then she was gone again, and what sounded like the trashing of an entire room reached Maura again.

Sitting down on the couch again, filled with curiosity, Maura listened to the commotion happening so close to her. A steady stream of indistinguishable muttering issued from brunette in the next room, and the blonde couldn't help giggling as she imagined her flustered girlfriend doing whatever she was doing there.

Finally, a triumphant shout sounded from the open doorway, and Jane appeared, grinning a little sheepishly and walking back towards the blonde on the couch. When she reached Maura, she sat down next to her, reaching for Maura's hands with both her own. Surprised and confused by the Jane's actions, she waited patiently as Jane swallowed nervously.

"Uh, okay." She cleared her throat, and Maura could tell she was growing more and more agitated. Trying to reassure her, she squeezed Jane's hands, rubbing her thumbs over the scars on the back of her hands. Once forbidden by anyone, it was now one of the few things that could always calm the brunette. But only if it was Maura doing it.

Jane took a deep breath. "Maura, I, uh… I wanted to… well… argh, why can't I get this out? Uh…" Jane stared at their entwined hands and seemed to draw strength from it. "Okay. Maur, before tonight, I had this whole night planned out. I was gonna take you to this nice restaurant, and we'd have a special private room to ourselves, and it would be overlooking the harbour. And then after that, I was gonna take you down to walk along the shoreline, and then I was gonna get down on one knee and ask you to marry me. And we can still do all that, and stuff, but after you told me everything tonight I realised something. I was waiting for the right moment, the perfect moment to do this, and I just didn't know when that was. And tonight I realised that… I didn't want to wait anymore. I can't wait anymore. All those things we said, getting married, having a family… I don't want to wait any longer for that. To have all that. With you. And I know this is probably as far from your dream proposal as possible, but I can't think of a better time than now to ask you to be my wife. So… Maura Dorothea Isles, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Jane was kneeling in front of Maura now, holding out a small open box that contained a beautiful diamond ring. The tears were flowing down Maura's face, and she couldn't find her voice, but when she took Jane's face in her hands and kissed her with such intensity, it was answer enough. She felt Jane fumble with the box before sliding her long arms around the doctor's waist, as Jane kissed her back fervently. The kiss slowed down, long and lingering, and at last, Maura whispered against Jane's lips, "Oh, Jane. This proposal is so much better than anything I could possibly have imagined."

"Really?"

Maura could feel Jane smiling as she leaned in for another quick kiss. "Mhmm, of course. It was spontaneous and different, unlike the typical and clichéd proposal ideas which are so overused and unsurpris– mmf!"

The honey-blonde suddenly found herself pushed against the couch cushions, dazed by the mind-blowing kiss Jane had just given her. That, and her lover's close proximity was making it extremely hard for Maura to form a coherent thought other than wanting Jane to take her right then and there.

"As much as I love it when you go 'Google' on me, I'd really rather kiss you, Dr Isles."

"Actually, it's Dr Rizzoli-Isles."

Jane groaned at that, claiming Maura's lips in a fiery kiss, as Maura's hands began to wander over the detective's toned form. She could feel those amazing abdominal muscles under her hands, the way Jane tensed and shivered when she stroked them through her shirt. Her mind was becoming more and more clouded with her want, and she pulled Jane closer, slowly working her shirt over her head. In minutes, both their shirts were on the floor; Jane's Boston Police Department shirt, and her Red Sox jersey that Maura loved wearing whenever they were just relaxing at home. Running her fingers through Jane's wild dark brown locks, Maura managed to form one line.

"Jane, take me to bed."

"Happily." Jane swept Maura up, bridal style, carrying her easily and making her giggle.

"Aren't you meant to do this on our wedding night?"

The grin on the detective's face widened, if that was even possible, at those words. Placing a surprisingly gentle kiss on Maura's nose, she looked at her with loving eyes. "I just can't believe there's going to be a wedding night."

"There was always going to be a wedding night. And a honeymoon. And a future." She trailed a finger down Jane's cheek. At that moment, they reached the bedroom, and Maura glanced around the room to find it more or less just as they'd left it this morning. Except for that drawer being slightly crooked. And that dresser door being slightly open. Then Maura's mind went back to the clattering and banging she'd heard earlier. Like Jane had been rummaging in search of something.

"Were you looking for that ring when you ran into the bedroom?"

"Oh… yeah, I was…" Jane looked a little sheepish. "I kept it in a safe place so you wouldn't find it, but then you did that cleaning thing, and I had to move it, and... I'm not as organised as you… so… I wasn't exactly sure where it was… So that's probably why you heard all the thumping and stuff."

Maura laughed a little. "Then shouldn't it be messier in here? The dresser is a little open and the drawer's a little crooked, but otherwise everything is perfectly ordered like this morning!"

The tall brunette chuckled, striding across the floor with Maura in her arms. "Well, I know how much you care about everything being neat and tidy and stuff, so after I found the ring I tried to put everything back like it was earlier."

"I am so in love with you, Detective Rizzoli."

"Actually, it's Detective Rizzoli-Isles."

Maura let her now fiancé deposit her on the bed, before she grabbed Jane by the waist and pulled her on top. Wrapping her arms around Jane again, Maura could feel the smiles in her kisses. Staring up into those warm, dark eyes of the glorious woman above her, she felt a sense of peace she'd never felt before. This woman, this amazing woman, had asked her to marry her. They were going to get married. They were going to have children. They were going to have their entire future together.

And Maura couldn't wait.


End file.
